


恃宠而骄（3）

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel





	恃宠而骄（3）

3  
已经近十月，风有些微凉，楚大人瞧着跪的笔直的初惜，将他散乱的发别到了耳后，“知我买你何用吗？”  
楚大人赤脚踩在了毯子上，脚尖勾起点踩在了初惜腿间，他那般揉弄踩踏，渐渐让腿间那物硬起，然而初惜胀红脸微微喘息之后，他便将脚往后伸去，他脚趾隔着纱衣勾弄着臀瓣中间的缝隙，瞧见初惜生涩的反应之后堪堪停住。  
“还未受过?”楚大人端起青瓷茶杯，轻抿了一口。  
初惜猛地抬头，眼中尽是羞愤，拳头也攥起，然而整个身躯都微微颤抖着，尽是隐忍之姿。  
楚衫轻笑，拍了拍手，仆人婢女鱼贯而入，捧了好几匣子的东西。  
“进楚家门，也非易事，你是异人，该学学我们垣国的规矩。”楚大人从匣子里抽出一支紫藤拧成的藤条，空挥了一下，然后抵在了初惜肩上。  
“家法一般责臀，需自行将受责的地方露出。”楚衫点了点初惜的腰，道：“我只提醒一次，如果觉得羞耻，我会让你更羞耻的地方乖乖露出受罚。”他藤条威胁的下滑，一点点蹭进了臀缝。  
初惜几乎吓的往前扑，却被一把按住，楚衫踩住了他的小腿，按住了肩膀，“纱衣撩起，我要罚你。”  
“我…无错！”初惜第一次开口，语气带着倔强。  
“忤逆我便是错。”楚大人毫不讲理，捏住人肩上经脉将人按在了桌上。初惜半边身子都麻了，无法动弹反抗丝毫，衣摆被藤条撩起，轻飘飘的叠在了腰上。楚衫瞧着形状较好的臀瓣，毫不怜惜，一藤条贯穿，雪白的皮肉上瞬间鼓胀起一道青紫发黑的肿痕。  
“唔——”初惜整个人往前一蹿，几乎要从桌上滚落下去，那痛直钻颅顶，臀肉疼的像是被生生剜去一块。他一边身子还是酸麻，能动的手瞬间抓住了桌沿，捏的指尖都失去血色。  
“真惨呀。”楚大人手指按上了伤口，“以后每日，在我回来时，我要瞧见你跪在寝卧门口等我，你可给自己寻一个垫子。只是我没瞧见你，你这儿——”楚大人又是狠狠落下一藤条，初惜忍到极致，却依然发出呜呜的痛吟，“便要吃些苦头了。”  
“记住这规矩了？”藤条抵住了臀肉。  
“……记住了。”初惜闭眼，唇间一字一字的吐出。  
“还有，垣国人喜欢宠儿行如弱柳扶风，所以喜佩势。”楚衫明显瞧见初惜浑身的肌肉都瞬间绷紧，他眯了眯眼，一根淬了药的银针已经滑入指间，然而初惜却逐渐喘息着放松下来，楚衫加了把火，道：“求主人为你佩势。”  
初惜已经将头抵在了桌上，沉默了许久，才缓缓道：“求、主人，为初惜佩势。”  
楚衫勾起嘴角，眼神犹如寻到猎物一般亮了起来，他从匣子中挑出一枚带着玉坠子的两指宽的玉势，沾了些许润膏，便那么一点点毫无怜惜的顶了进去。  
那明明在几下极重藤条下都能隐忍的人儿，却在这小小的玉势下发出了近似哭声的呻吟。  
楚衫抽出板子，在那已经横亘着几条淤痕的臀上，又再次落下40板子。  
初惜的反应很好，没有求饶，却在不断被板子拍的顶弄内壁的玉势下，不断的轻轻扭动，却始终安静的流淌着眼泪。  
楚衫将板子丢入匣子，挑起满是泪痕的脸，“收起你的匣子，以后离每天都会用到。我会叫人教你怎么灌洗润滑，晚些便是你的初惜。”


End file.
